


Open Up, Sweetheart

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unintentional Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: It wasn't as exciting as Genji thought it would be. His friends had tittered and blushed and pushed him into the bathroom, promising him a treat. He scowled when he saw nothing but one open stall and one locked on the far end. He heaved a disgusted sigh and walked to the stall anyway. A hole was drilled into the wall connecting the two stalls—duct-taped for safety!—and he saw the dark impression of someone waiting on the other side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Overwatch Kink Week day 3: glory hole or watersports. Again, I managed to fit both into the same ficlet. Please mind the tags and enjoy!

It wasn't as exciting as Genji thought it would be. His friends had tittered and blushed and pushed him into the bathroom, promising him a treat. He scowled when he saw nothing but one open stall and one locked on the far end. He heaved a disgusted sigh and walked to the stall anyway, already anticipating what he'd find.

Sure enough a hole was drilled into the wall connecting the two stalls—duct-taped for safety!—and he saw the dark impression of someone waiting on the other side. Genji shut and locked the door and dropped his pants. Might as well make the most of it.

“So how does this work?” Genji drawled. “I stick my cock in there and hope you don't bite it off?”

There was an answering shuffle, the soft but masculine excited breaths of the stranger on the other side, but nothing else. Genji shrugged and started stroking his cock. He was young, and it didn't take much to get him going, and soon he was feeding his length through the hole.

“Open up, sweetheart,” he said, bored and not expecting much. The mouth that hesitantly moved over his cock, however, was soft and warm, lips surprisingly plush and attentive.

“Woah, okay,” Genji sighed, grinning, “that's it…”

The stranger moaned softly and worked more vigorously, lips forming a tight seal for him to suck and work at the head with his tongue. Genji’d been blown before, hell he'd done it himself a couple times too, but this was something special.

“Damn baby you're gonna suck down whatever I give you, aren't you?”

The man on the other side moaned over his cock and the vibrations were fucking incredible.

“Fuck yeah, do that again,” he groaned, bucking his hips and the stranger took it beautifully, throat opening for his cock as Genji stuffed him full. He tried to imagine what the stranger looked like with cock shoved down his throat. Was he big or small? How old? Genji hoped he wasn't throat-fucking an adventurous minor…

The stranger made an impatient noise, and there was no way he could be mistaken for a minor, not with that deep groan that shook Genji to his core.

“You thirsty, baby?” Genji laughed, feeling a little impish in the face of the stranger’s impatience. The man tongued over the slit, digging in and retreating, maddeningly, and tracing around the head as Genji shifted his hips.

“I haven't fucking taken a shower since yesterday morning,” Genji commented, “you like my taste? You like sucking on dirty cocks?”

The stranger moaned low and throaty, coming up off his cock to slaver over its length, pressing his lips and tongue as far as he could reach, even his nose. Genji could feel him inhaling as close to the root of his cock as he could reach, and Genji pressed closer, feeding it to him.

“Okay now really suck it, baby, hard,” Genji grunted, not having to wait long as the stranger immediately swallowed him down, bobbing his head and alternating sucking and pressing with his tongue, caressing his length almost lovingly, worshipfully.

“Fuck,” he moaned, letting his hips buck into a rhythm, fucking the stranger’s throat harder and faster until the man couldn't suppress a slight gag and cough, throat contracting around him in time with his thrusts.

"Take it, take it,” Genji hissed, getting cruel as his orgasm approached, hitting him sudden and almost unsatisfactory. The stranger gagged and sputtered, spilling cum and saliva that hit the floor with sickening plops. Genji panted and listened to the other man gasp in shuddery breaths and the wet slapping of him…jerking off.

"You liked that?" Genji asked, laughing,  leaving his semi hanging through the hole as the man whimpered in reply, hand speeding over his cock.

“Since you liked my dirty cock so much I think I have something else you might like, too,” he grinned, ecstatic when he heard the man shuffle forward in anticipation, panting heavily over his cock but not bringing it into his mouth. Genji almost laughed, he couldn't fucking believe it when he started pissing in the stranger’s mouth and the man groaned even louder than before. Genji heard him swallowing but he had to guess a good amount of it had splattered over his face and chest to trickle down hot and rancid, dripping down to join the mess of cum and drool on the floor.

“Fuck,” Genji muttered, barely noticing when the man came, adding more to the mess. “We gotta do this again, man, you're a freak."

But he didn't wait for a response, he wasn't exactly expecting one, that's not how these things went. So he pulled up his pants, chuckling, and left the bathroom, quickly finding his friends on the booming dance floor, all smiles and knowing looks. He laughed them off and lost himself in the rhythm and the mass of bodies all around him.

 

 

Hanzo panted, staring up at the divider wall in front of him with wide eyes. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his chest, it felt like it was fit to burst. He huffed a laugh, still staring, getting louder and unhinged as he held his face in his piss and cum covered hands. His grin stretched tight across his face as he sobbed and cackled, choking on his tears and breaths.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it. He couldn't stop laughing and he could hear himself—high-pitched, _crazy_ —but he couldn't stop.

Genji was out there, somewhere in the mass of jumping bodies in the club Hanzo’d thought was safe to go to. The music pounded through the bathroom door, bass thumping and deep, and Hanzo’d just sucked his brother’s cock. Hanzo sucked his brother’s cock _and_ drank his piss like he was fucking begging for it. He could still taste it—would be impossible not to—and he was fucking hard again thinking about how it felt running down his body, drying tacky and bitter over his skin, on his face. He shuddered. He wanted to do it again. He lurched to the side and puked into the toilet, shivering and crying through each dry heave until he sunk to the floor, panting and shaken. 

The door opened and music blasted inside until it slammed shut. He heard the unsteady steps of a drunk as the man staggered into the stall, the jingling of a belt buckle, and then a new cock was fed through the hole.

“Smells like piss in here,” he heard the man utter, but his cock was half-hard and waiting. Hanzo blinked, rose to his knees, then opened wide.

 

 


End file.
